


good morning sunshine

by assortedwords



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9181594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assortedwords/pseuds/assortedwords
Summary: "Mm…I have to get to work.”Don’t,Kuro wants to say. He wants this moment to last forever, Keito wrapped around him.But reality’s a shithead, so he says, “Then go. I’ll be waiting.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> i’m so fucking sorry for kurokei ranking

It’s probably the sunlight that wakes Kuro up. It filters in through the binds and gets in his eyes. Kuro adamantly keeps his eyes shut, just to spite the damn thing.

He doesn’t want to wake up yet. He spent most of the night watching variety shows again, and paired with the fact that it’s a Saturday morning, the last thing he wants to do is wake up before noon. Keito will be working, anyway.

Kuro’s about to turn over and resolutely keep sleeping, but then he realizes there’s a weight against his neck.

“…Hasumi?” Kuro blinks. He would’ve thought Keito was out of bed by now. It’s humanly impossible for Keito to have slept all night with his head buried in Kuro’s neck, so Kuro wagers he’s probably awake and wanted to cuddle.

“Good morning,” Keito replies sleepily. His voice is muffled, warm against Kuro’s neck. Ah, he can’t take it when Keito’s being all cute and clingy like this. When both of them are fully awake Keito’s usually busy, holed up behind masses of work. Kuro understands that’s just how it is, and it’s not like he doesn’t have stuff to do himself—it’s just because Keito’s always busy, it’s extra precious when _Kuro_ ’s the center of Keito’s attention, nothing else. “Sorry, did I wake you up?”

Kuro pulls him in closer, although they’re already half-tangled around each other. “Nah. It’s fine.”

“Okay.” Keito snuggles into him willingly, his arms sliding around Kuro. Kuro doesn’t think his heart can take any more. It’s probably only 5AM, given how goddamn early his boyfriend wakes up, and he’s already the happiest man alive. He snakes his arms around Keito, just glad to hold him.

“I love you.”

“You’re talkative today…” Keito moves his head away from Kuro’s neck, but settles against Kuro’s chest instead, facing him. It’s nice to know both of them are hell-bent on getting as close as possible. Keito opens his eyes to look up at Kuro, sleepy and soft. It’s a good angle, but then again, Keito’s always pretty. “I love you too.”

Kuro’s a man of few words, so he just nods in acknowledgement. He can’t help smiling.

“Idiot,” Keito says. “I tell you that all the time.”  
“Doesn’t make me any less happy to hear it.”

“The sentiment is returned.” Keito’s voice is muffled again, words said against Kuro’s shirt. “Mm…I have to get to work.”

_Don’t_ , Kuro wants to say. He wants this moment to last forever, Keito wrapped around him.

But reality’s a shithead, so he says, “Then go. I’ll be waiting.”

“I know you will,” Keito replies. Neither of them move. “…I don’t want to go.” There’s a pause as Keito seemingly decides to stay, his body relaxing even further into Kuro. “You’re far more appealing.”

Kuro’s heart skips a beat. It’s not that Keito doesn’t return his affections; his boyfriend’s just less vocal about it. Keito’s affection is more buried in things like _stay safe I’ll see you later, I know you’ve been busy with designs lately so I brought food, I dropped by Valkyrie’s practice today and Itsuki seems well_. He says _I love you_ a lot too, but not usually things like this.

“You’re going to make _me_ embarrassed,” Keito grumbles, already looking flustered. “I can feel your heartbeat from here, you know.”

“Sorry, you just don’t usually say stuff like that.” Kuro laughs.

“And this is why. Ugh.”  
“Don’t be like that, danna…I love when you do it.”  
“Treasure it when it happens, then.”  
“I do~”

A comfortable silence falls between them. Keito closes his eyes and opens them, probably fighting back sleep. Kuro himself is always tired thanks to variety show schedules, but Keito’s exhaustion comes from working. Kuro makes it his life’s work to keep his boyfriend resting for as long as he can afford, so who is Kuro to wake him up now?

Keito can fall asleep any place, anywhere, practically on command at this point, but one extra thing Kuro knows is that Keito always falls asleep faster when he’s warm. Keito knows he knows, and grumbles when Kuro wraps the blankets tighter around the two of them. Though it’s already warm, he figures there’s no harm in making it even more so.

“…I know what you’re trying to do.” Already, his voice is drowsy. Kuro finds him even more adorable like this.

“I’ll wake you up in an hour,” Kuro promises.

Keito seemingly doesn’t even have the energy to protest anymore, nodding once before giving in, his eyes closing. He shifts around in Kuro’s arms trying to get comfortable, then settles.

Kuro can’t help pressing a kiss to the top of his boyfriend’s head. “Sleep well.”

“No, you’re sleeping too,” Keito commands. Given that he still sounds drowsy, it’s kind of adorable to be ordered around by someone half-asleep. “You’ve been exhausting yourself.”

Kuro snorts. “Who’ll wake you up then?”

“I may live in a Buddhist temple in the mountains, but we still own alarm clocks, Kiryu.”

Oh.

Keito seems to wake up a little, directing a drily exasperated look at him. It’s not unfamiliar to Kuro, so he just laughs as Keito sits up to grab the nearest available alarm. Turns out the alarm clocks weren’t even needed; Keito just turns on Kuro’s phone instead, typing in the password with a practiced familiarity.

The moment he’s done Kuro all but drags him back down, insistent on having him close again. Keito sitting up means the cold gets into the sheets, and Kuro’s fucking freezing, thank you. “Get back here, it’s cold.”

“I still can’t believe you can’t handle a little cold,” Keito sighs. He sounds even more awake now, the lecturing tone slipping into his voice. Despite that, he lets himself be pulled into Kuro’s embrace with no complaints, tangling their legs together. “Though the mountains are truly colder than the city.”

“Mhmm. We’re wasting precious sleeping time, you know. There’s only an hour.”

“You’re right.” Keito smiles a little and Kuro willingly accepts his inevitable demise. They’ve been dating a few months now, but he still hasn’t gotten over Keito smiling at him, because of him.

Keito blinks at him. “Kiryu?”

“Nothing, nothing.” Kuro can’t help grinning too, kissing Keito on the cheek. “I just love you. I’m gay.”

Keito snorts. “I’d hope so. I love you too.” He smiles again, wrapping one arm around Kuro’s middle and pulling him in. “Goodnight, Kiryu~.”

“Goodnight.” Kuro presses another kiss to Keito’s hair and closes his eyes, content. The sunlight seeps in softly in from the binds, but this time it only provides warmth.

 

**Author's Note:**

> something to balance out all the fucking death in the enstars tag rn
> 
> in my last kurokei we had kuro falling asleep + telling keito to rest with him. this time, we have keito falling asleep + telling kuro to rest with him. i am a master of variety. 
> 
> i published this to cheer you guys on for 2017/this event. i only play cn + tw, so if any of you are ranking (my beta is suffering.png), gambatte...i believe in you! otsukare if you’re reading this after the event! 
> 
> whether you’re only aiming to get kuro, or both, please pat them on the head for me they’re _gorgeous_
> 
> * title went through 3 changes because finally a ship that i could reference literature for (put your hands together and thank happiele for making keito a reading nerd) before i remembered this is in _kuro’s_ POV. i wanted so badly to title this after a carol ann duffy poem too smh
>   
> 
> * time taken: dec 12 - jan 3
> 
> me: idk how to end this, tell me how to end it  
>  rachel: with homosexuality
> 
> i like to think i delivered. 
> 
> happy 2017! may the world be kind to us all. 


End file.
